rpgarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Kichan
Exodus Blast Powerful blast that is used seldom by people. ﻿Psi Ball Most common move, all techniques are derived out of this. ﻿Djinn Ray A ray of light that pierces an enemy and destroys their soul. ﻿Kubiyashi Ray A destructive ray that obliverates everything in its path. Very slow technique and requires a lot of timing and perfection. ﻿Anima Blast A blast that is said to wipe out life completely. ﻿Gutter Gun A bunch of blasts that fire rapidly and explode on touch when it hits something. ﻿Gabek Blast A super blast that is capable of destroying a large portion of the land. ﻿Ultimate Omega Super move Mach I The weakest of these super moves, this is capable of destroying a city. ﻿﻿Ultimate Omega Super move Mach II The second weakest, this is capable of destroying Three major cities. ﻿﻿Ultimate Omega Super move Mach III The third weakest, this is capable of destroying a country. ﻿﻿Ultimate Omega Super move Mach IV The third strongest, This is capable of destroying four countries. ﻿Ultimate Omega Super move Mach V The second strongest, this is capable of destroying a continent. ﻿﻿Ultimate Omega Super move Mach VI The strongest of them all, this is capable of destroy an entire planet. Elder Spirit Blast The strongest psychic move ever, this blast is capable of destroying more than seventeen galaxies if needed. ﻿Psi Sword A psychic sword that morphs to your bidding. ﻿Battler Torrent A torrent of psychic energy fists moving towards the enemy and injuring it. ﻿Blood Barrage A barrage of psy blasts that affects the blood stream only. It could kill a man. ﻿Deadly Assault Fusion A fusion between Blood Barrage and Battler Torrent. It is able to destroy a man's life completely with giving pain. ﻿Deadly Explosion Fusion A fusion between Gabek Blast and Gutter Gun. This is enough to destroy a large portion of land. ﻿Psi Lance Draining the energy of the other enemy. It is very deadly when used completely. ﻿Paragon Rocket A pefect blast that is in the shape of a rose with seven petals. Cannot explode unless using the technique Perfect Detonation. ﻿Perfect Detonation Causes the Paragon Rocket to hurdle towards somebody and explode into a thousand petals of explosive energy. Assault Herculean blast A powerful blast that is in the shape of an iron. ﻿Energy Hyperion Strike A powerful explosion that appears in the shape of a long energy beam. ﻿Energy Flash A flash of energy that obliverates everything within its range except for the user in the small pocket in the center. ﻿Explosive Flash A flash that begins as a bright light and ends as a series of explosions. ﻿Faultless Proton Bane A powerful bomb that is ttached to a person for three years and when they finish those three years, they get blown up. ﻿Lance Grenade A grenade that drains a person's power and destroys them completely. ﻿Quark Fusion A fusion between a Lance Grenade and an Energy flash. ﻿Hyperion photon Blast A powerful blast that detonates after three minutes and can obliverate an island. ﻿Way Blast A blast that doesn't go vertical and horizontal, but rather just vertical. It starts from the ground up. ﻿Battler Warping Transform a battler into a powerful foe with stronger muscles and more Ki. ﻿Energy Morph Morphs your Ki into a powerful amount. Conserves some to stay alive. ﻿Soul Flash A flash that is activated by the soul. It is very deadly considering it takes a bit of lifeforce from every plant. ﻿Psychic Charge You charge up your energy and detonate it. It takes your life, but destroys a great amount of land. True Lance Dreaming Brute Explosion psi Dreamer Beam A beam that destroys something the size of a small village. Sage Blast A powerful blast that can destroy anything it wants if your energy is that powerful. ﻿Super Sage Blast A better version of Sage Blast. ﻿Ultimate Sage Blast A stronger version of Super Sage Blast. ﻿Flash Sage Blast ﻿The strongest version of Sage Blast Category:Magic